Internet Protocol Security (IPsec) is a protocol suite for securing Internet Protocol (IP) communications by authenticating and encrypting each IP packet of a communication session. IPsec includes protocols for establishing mutual authentication between devices at the beginning of the communication session and negotiation of cryptographic keys to be used during the communication session. IPsec can be used to protect data flows between a pair of hosts (e.g., host-to-host), between a pair of security gateways (e.g., network-to-network), between a security gateway and a host (e.g., network-to-host), or the like. IPsec operates in the Internet Layer (e.g., the network layer) of the Internet protocol suite.